


【DW】Birds

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birds, Gen, 拟鸟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 早年在看有关猫头鹰的纪录片萌生的怪异脑洞基本设定如下：9:苍鹰 Accipiter Gentilis10:猎隼 Falco Cherrug11:灰文鸟 Lanchura Malacca12:雕枭 Bubo Bubo
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT, 中文Doctor Who同人文 (C.F.)





	【DW】Birds

  
猫头鹰12最近喜欢上了一个人类姑娘  
Clara Oswald   
这是她的名字  
12天天念叨着，隔壁的文鸟双胞胎和鹰隼兄弟都嫌他烦了  
这两家邻居也与人类交好过，12也都问过他们的意见  
两只文鸟表示，人类是很可爱的生物，还有好吃的  
但是也是很需要照顾的家伙  
不能给人家添麻烦才是最重要的  
鹰隼兄弟保持沉默  
谈到人类，他们两个脸一下就黑了下来  
话都不说就走了  
反正12最后知道的是  
那只活泼可爱的猎隼回到窝里流了两天的眼泪  
那只风流倜傥的苍鹰傻乎乎地摘了一房间的玫瑰回窝里  
但是最后  
鹰隼兄弟还是给了12答复  
第一  
人类是善的，但也有恶的存在  
第二  
因为自己是猛禽，不像那两只文鸟  
所以和人类保持一定距离才是比较好的选择  
可是12就是喜欢那个叫Clara的小姑娘  
他天天去看她，就呆在窗外的树枝上  
看她做着那个注定烧焦的舒芙蕾  
看她指导帮忙看管的小孩做功课  
趁她不注意的时候帮她们家的花园抓老鼠  
后来知道了她在煤山中学任教就跟着去了  
天天守在窗外看她讲解莎士比亚和简奥斯汀  
  
直到有一天  
12被发现了  
被发现的时候特别尴尬  
他在花园里吞着刚捕到的老鼠，老鼠尾巴还露着一截在外面  
自己吃相很难看12是知道的  
可是Clara看到了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
很丢脸12真的很想立刻飞走  
可是Clara过来了过来了过来了  
12的爪子就像被粘在了篱笆上动弹不得  
Clara摸了12的头  
然后接下来的这一天12逢鸟就说Clara摸了它的头  
文鸟双胞胎是很能理解啦  
池塘一家是真的对他们很好  
那么鹰隼兄弟呢  
妈的智障  
  
这样，12的存在就被Clara知道了  
12的生活天天充满了粉色泡泡  
空气中都充斥着恋爱的甜腻气息  
他知道Clara不喜欢老鼠  
他喜欢Clara摸自己头  
他不喜欢Pink  
那个最近经常到Clara家里的数学老师  
有几次吧  
Clara都会把门关上窗帘拉上然后  
......  
讨厌的奇怪的声音  
  
“知道他们在干什么吗”  
某天12在Clara家篱笆上一脸嫌弃地听着这尴尬的声音的时候  
文鸟双胞胎过来打招呼  
“不知道”  
12翻着白眼回答道  
他的确不知道但反正Clara和Pink发出这种声音很讨厌就是了  
“在交配哦”  
然后文鸟双胞胎没事人一样地飞走了  
留下12一个人在篱笆上傻愣愣地呆着  
He's shocked  
  
12看着Clara与Pink谈婚论嫁，感觉自己和Clara的距离越来越远  
虽然他早就知道不可能但还是很讨厌  
他觉得Pink配不上她  
那个没眉毛的小警察和灰白毛的牧师老爷可能都比Pink要配得上她  
Clara和Pink说了再见要回家了  
然后意外发生了  
有个不长眼的酒驾  
12用尽自己全身的力气把Clara推离了车道  
而自己撞上了那部车的挡风玻璃然后被甩到了教堂的灌木里  
但是一只猫头鹰的力量还是太弱小  
Clara被那部车带到，撞到了头失去了意识  
  
Clara不记得了Pink  
12不记得了Clara  
但Clara记得12  
12在动物救助站醒来，灰白头发牧师送去的  
醒来时和复健时都有一个好看的小姑娘陪着  
12不知道她是谁为什么要对自己一只猫头鹰这么好  
“你真的不记得Clara Oswald是谁了吗？”  
回家后两家邻居过来问候  
12摇摇头  
他记得这个名字，一个人类的名字  
但想不起来她的样子也不知道自己和她有什么过节  
只知道自己会机械式地每天去煤山中学  
去干什么不知道  
每个月的固定时间会去一家人家的花园里抓老鼠  
女主人看到了会过来摸摸自己的头给点牛肉吃  
但是他不是很乐意见到这个女主人  
因为感觉很奇怪  
好像这个花园的主人不应该是这个老女人  
  
Clara在意外发生后不久就和Pink分了手  
离开了那栋小别墅住进了伦敦市内  
然后似乎和没眉毛的小警察谈上了  
这些，都是那只猎隼打听来的  
12失忆后相比其他的家伙，他还算是比较照顾12的  
“忘记了也比较好”  
抛下这么一句话猎隼离开了12的巢  
他难得去人类世界  
想着也很久没去看Donna Noble了  
  
  
End  
  
  



End file.
